His Spin On It
by TCFellows
Summary: Snape plays an unusual part in the final battle, that changes everything, especially for Hermione. She will have to face her fear. He will have to face his future.
1. Chapter 1

_To all: _

_This had been my first story, but now that I have some more experience, I am going back and re-working it. I wrote it to try to deal with what I believe to be a truth about Snape. I want to try to finish this story before book 7 came out. This first chap is just an opening will update at least every other day for a while._

_Have fun!_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888 _

Ron, beyond just frightened, was paralyzed stiff as the huge black spider came towards them out of a side tunnel of the secret chamber. Voldemort, now a basilisk, was looking the other way, towards the side where Hermione had thrown the stone.

She saw the spider too, but something didn't frighten her as much about it, something was familiar, but regardless, logically she knew it didn't matter; any way you cut it they could die, but she knew that Voldemort must go first.

"Harry, Ron" she called with clipped authority, "Incendio on the left eye, and then the right as it turns."

Hermione looked at Ron, stiff and still, an alarm shot through her, "RON NOW!"

With her shout, the basilisk started to turn. Just then, the spider reached them and turned with the snake.

The spider had positioned itself to the side so it was horizontal to them and perpendicular to Voldemort. Ron stared at this, and then in shocked action, obeyed Hermione's call. All three of them fired together before the basilisk's turn was complete; they hit it.

The huge snake was rearing and writhing. As it did, they instinctively turned toward the back wall, the spider turning with them, keeping its same angle as though it knew not to look. Distantly, to Hermione, this action seemed logical, the eight-eyed creature couldn't blink.

"Close your eyes" said Harry in a whisper. "Accio basilisk's eye."

There was a loud pop and a shrill echoing scream from the beast. Harry held out his hand blindly, catching the slippery slimy ball in the crook of his arm. Being about twice the size of a quaffle, the impact threw him forward and to the right, he stumbled into Ron, who blocked the fall. Unfortunately, only seconds later, Harry recognized a burning feeling penetrating his clothing that was all too familiar. He put the orb on the floor noting its position with his foot.

"Feel for my hand." Harry said putting out his clean arm.

Although all three were now looking towards the ceiling away from the eye, they knew the spider had moved into a defensive position facing the snake. Harry's hand guiding them they touched their wands, and pointed down at the eye.

" Ron, Hermione, cast Incendio, then I'll do a quick Protego."

"But are you fast -" whispered Ron.

"RON!" Hermione let out in a whispered shout.

While the girl's voice echoed off the wall, another voice spoke in an all too familiar commanding tone, "No!"

They froze.

"All three of you do it, I'll cast the Protego"

They looked over their shoulders, the spider was gone and there stood Snape.

"Now!"

After six years of habit, his voice made them obey. They all turned their eyes heavenward. Harry, Ron and Hermione called out a count of three, then shouted "Incendio!" While a half second later, Snape commanded "Protego."

It worked!

However, in the seconds it took for them to turn, they found a familiar site, Snape's back was to them with his arms out wide and bent in a protective arch. Now they were all now facing the same way, towards evil incarnate. Voldemort, now basilisk, was barring down upon them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I would like to thank Louise Fecher on Mugglenet and Snapeforte on for their essays about Snape as an animagus spider._


	2. Chapter 2

88888888888888888888888888

They stayed perfectly still in front of the great beast. The smooth, flat, somewhat rounded face came closer to Snape. No one moved. For those who had seen Voldemort, the resemblance was clear and made the beast even more sickening. Each one was frozen; secretly scared they would give themselves away.

A distant sound came from one of the tunnels followed by an echo. It was hard to tell which tunnel and how close. The basilisk turned and then pivoted back as if it wasn't sure what to do or where to go. It made a decision and slowly began to head toward the tunnels.

Judging a fair distance between the Dark Lord and their group, Snape motioned to the trio to move quickly and quietly to the left. Ron and Hermione obeyed moving hastily towards the wall. Harry was right behind, but as he passed Snape, he faltered; a slight moan escaping his mouth. Snape spun around and caught him, swiftly lowering him to the ground. The basilisk immediately stopped his exploration and stilled, as if listening, and after what seemed like a lifetime, he turned away.

Ron and Hermione held each other tight, fearing their mutual impulse to run to Harry's side, knowing they were too far away to help, and that any rash behavior on their part would endanger everyone.

Snape looked down at the bane of his existence, evaluating the damage done by the creature's eye. Harry's left shirtsleeve had dissolved and the wizard could clearly see where the poison had gone. Snape surmised that it was systemic by now, judging from Potter's pallor and clammy skin.

Harry knew this was it, he was going to die, and he couldn't believe he had to share this moment with Snape. What had occurred with Fawkes the last time was not going to happen today; McGonagall had mentioned just that morning, which seemed like a lifetime ago, that it was the birds burning day.

'It's over,' Harry thought. Then suddenly excruciating pain hit his abdomen; he screamed, folding in on himself as a violent spasm surged through his body.

Snape, who had been watching the basilisk's progress while planning his next move, turned quickly at the cry.

Ron and Hermione watched the scene in fear. They could tell that Voldemort wasn't seriously looking for the other sound. Instead, he was listening and waiting patiently for a clue as where to strike next. Then Harry screamed.

The snake moved unimaginably fast, but Snape was faster. Before Ron and Hermione's very eyes, Snape spun around and turned into a giant spider, while simultaneously shooting silk webbing from his posterior to the ceiling and grabbing Harry effortlessly with his front two legs, just missing the snake's diving head.

Ron was gaping, he had never seen anything as gross, scary, or wickedly cool as that; the giant spider suspended himself from the ceiling, upside down with an unconscious Harry in his grasp.

Voldemort continued in a sweeping motion nipping and biting at the air. Just then, a voice came from the tunnel.

"My Lord where are you?" Bellatrix Lestrange emerged with her husband by her side.

"The Order and spiders are everywhere, we saw no Death Eaters standing, and fled to you straightaway using the passage you told us." Rodolphus spurted.

Having assisted in their Dark Lord's complex transformation, Bellatrix and Rodolphus instinctively kept their heads down. Suddenly, Bellatrix felt something huge, wet and flat, breathing on her face. She involuntarily shuddered. A hiss escaped its mouth. Voldemort lay there; head flat almost like a dog. She did not look up. Then in her mind she heard, "Look at my eyesss."

"My Lord I have been your most loyal servant, must I die this way?" She pleaded.

"No … Look … they are gone!" it commanded.

She obeyed, and looked into the beast's eyes only to find sockets. Bellatrix gasped, "Master"

Just then, out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, and jutted forward wand out.

"Who's there?" she called.

The answer came in her head; "Severusssss has betrayed usss, with Potter and hiss friendsss."

"My Lord it looks like a huge spider carrying something," she said while squinting, trying to adjust her eyes to the change in light.

Rodolphus who had finally opened his eyes cried with fear, "More spiders!"

The voice rang in their heads, clanging "THAT ISSS SERVERUSSS."

"What! Is that his animagus?" Bellatrix said in indignant surprise, believing that somehow she should have known.

Rodolphus cringed, and his voice cracked, "A SPIDER?"

"FOOLSSS FIND HIM!" The roar exploded in their minds, "I'm sure he isss with Potter and there are two more."

The Lestranges were off, peeling from the beast bilaterally as they went.

Snape was now moving fast along the ceiling. He had to find cover before Potter died. He saw a ledge and crevice up and behind Salazar's head. Bellatrix was getting closer as were her curses to Snape's body. Then there was a scream, it was hers; Bella had been hit.

Hermione and Ron had a chance to move to higher ground when the Lestranges arrived. Hermione hid behind a pillar and Ron behind one of the stone snakeheads.

Hermione's _Jelly-Legs-Jinx_ hit Bellatrix just before she re-targeted Snape. Ron fired _Expelliarmus_, but had hit an opposite snake head instead of Rodolphus.

Voldemort was now on the prowl and Bellatrix was calling out directions as she cast a _Finite Incantatem_ at her legs.

Severus had turned back into his human form. He had seen Hermione and Ron holding off the Lestranges as Voldemort stalked his prey. A feeling ran through him that he couldn't identify. He shrugged it off and quickly turned his attention to the dying Potter. He whipped a vial out of his robes and cast an _Ennervate_. Harry awakened enough to see Snape shoving the vial at him.

"What-" Harry pursed his lip weakly, looking suspiciously at the bottle.

"Phoenix Tears" Snape interrupted snidely.

Harry looked into the man's eyes and drank.

Snape was crouched looking over the ledge; Bellatrix was beginning to climb the rock to the left of Salazar's stone face. Hermione having the harpy in her sights fired an _Impedimenta_ causing Bellatrix to lose her footing.

Snape watched this quick exchange and that feeling he had before shot through him again. This time he identified it as pride, which he readily squashed.

Bellatrix had undone Hermione's hex quickly, and whipped her leg over the edge. Then on her stomach, one leg half up on the ledge and the other half down, she aimed at Hermione, who had turned trying to determine Ron's situation. _Crucio_ rang through the chamber. Hermione began her Protego as she turned, but she was too late and began writhing on the ground as the curse absorbed into her system.

"I'll save you as a bite for the Dark Lord," came a wicked voice.

Harry, now recovered, moved up and behind the ledge next to Snape. When he saw Hermione's plight, he started to rise, but Snape held him down.

"Wait Potter, think, use your head and your position."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered.

"Because Potter, you die, I die, and I am not dying today!"

A silence lay between them, and then Harry concluded, "A wizard's oath."

Snape stared at 'The-Boy–Who-would-be-the-death-of-him", then transformed into a much smaller spider and ran out through a crack in the wall.

Harry, not surprised at Snape's retreat, was still stunned at the man's revelation and at his apparently compelled help. He switched from his musings to the present, and swiftly assessed the situation.

Bellatrix Lestrange was close to the top of the Sytherin's stone head, and consequently getting closer to him. Hermione's body was still, but breathing. Ron was running towards her with Voldemort snapping behind. Between the movement, Harry could see the other Lestrange's lifeless body, sprawled in the water.

Harry quickly cast a _Mobilicorpus_ and _Protego_ on Hermione and moved her behind the cave wall away from the main path. Just then he heard a sound, a rumbling, it was vaguely familiar and getting closer. The sound triggered fear deep within him, and on instinct, he cast a _Protego_.

Suddenly, spiders shot though the opening that Snape had gone through. From Harry's position, he could see eight-legged creatures of all shapes and sizes coming from every crack and crevice in the same wall.

Ron had reached Hermione who was now waking and cast a second _Protego_; she lifted herself up to see the unbelievable sight. Thousands of spiders descending on the basilisk from every angle; it was covered, twisting back and forth.

Then Hermione saw Snape in his spider form, climb up over its brothers to the top of Voldemort's head. She saw it lift up like a horse on its haunches with its fangs out; she couldn't watch. She quickly buried her head in Ron's panting chest.

Immobilizing Bellatrix had been one of the spiders' first actions; they had wrapped her quickly, apparently saving her for later. Harry watched amazed as the spiders then began to deposit their poisonous secretions all over the great beast that was Voldemort. Then, the biggest spider made its way to the top and lurched up as if to sink his fangs into Riddle's head, but instead it grabbed the empty eye sockets and injected its poison right into them.

The great snake froze, and then fell with a tremendous thud that shook the entire chamber.

Harry's scar vanished.

Through the tunnel, Remus, Mrs.Weasley, Bill and George arrived. Seeing the sight and knowing what they had seen on the battlefield they all cast quick _Protegos_.

The spiders milled around the reptilian body of what was once Tom Riddle, and then with a signal from their leader Snape, exited the chamber as quickly as they came. One of the larger creatures came from the ceiling and grabbed Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry winced in spite of everything the woman had done; she was still alive.

Snape came from the ceiling and looked at Harry, then exited quickly through the wall.. It was over.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Please review !


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the teacher's lounge, which had become a point of congregation for all the walking and talking. She was listening to everyone tell their stories from their individual perspective and she was putting the bits and pieces together of June 17th. It was now June21st.

888

There were rumblings that an attack was coming, Professor McGonagall had gotten an anonymous tip, which Hermione figured now had been from Snape.

The Order had prepared for the battle in several ways. The DA had stayed at the school after graduation, all of the students passing their NEWTS in spite of the distractions.

Remus, Bill Weasley, and Mad Eye Moody pounded many combat techniques into all who would fight, pushing each person to his or her physical and mental limit. This included not only the DA, but also the entire Order and faculty

Madam Pomfrey had also given everyone first aid training, and had come up with a casualty system. There were six pairs assigned to focus on the wounded. A few of the teams were the Weasley twins, Neville and Luna, Ginny and Professor Flitwick, and the Patil sisters. Each pair would have several sets of three coins that were gold, red, and black.

The coins were all portkeys. The plan was to have each team take turns covering their partner while the other would assess and transfer the wounded via the portkey. A gold coin indicated a non-life- threatening status and the person went to the great hall, where Madam Pomfrey would be supervising. The red coin sent the severely wounded to the Hospital Wing where off duty Medi- witches and healers from St. Mungo's waited. Finally, the dead were assigned the black coins and would be transported to a makeshift morgue in the dungeons, manned by Filch and Mrs. Norris. Fighters, who were not rescuers, also had a small number of these coins.

The morning of the 17th, the Hogwart's Team, which included everyone, had all gathered in the great hall for breakfast, as was their custom. Harry had approached Ron and Hermione asking them to meet with him after breakfast. As they walked, Harry guided the group toward the girl's bathroom.

"I want to go back to the Chamber of Secrets, and look around. I just have been getting these feelings that (he touched his scar) there is something going on and it involves the chamber."

"Why are we going alone, nothing ever good happens when we're alone," Ron said slowing his stride.

"Everyone else is busy, they don't need distractions, so let's keep this scouting mission small, and then if there is something significant, we'll bring them down." Harry replied.

The boys looked to Hermione.

She sighed, "I have nothing to say, I just work here, and frankly I feel like I might burst if I don't do something soon. The waiting is really getting to me … let's go."

"What?" The two gob-smacked boys said in near unison coming to a complete stop and staring at her. She stopped a little ahead of them when she realized they weren't with her and turned, staring back.

"Nothing?" said the boys. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, turned and walked on. The boys caught up with her and continued toward their destination.

They went down to the chamber, in an investigative mode, which quickly turned into defensive posturing when they found themselves faced with Voldemort the basilisk.

Apparently, about the time, the trio was entering the girl's bathroom; Mrs. Norris came racing into the great hall making an unbelievable racket and turning towards the door. Filch, Mad Eye and Bill were the first to move quick enough to get to the outer doors, only to see Death Eater after Death Eater apparating outside the gates. Bill recognized the form and style of one of the group as a former colleague from Gringotts. Bill knew he would make it through the layers of Hogwarts defense in no time.

They sounded the alarm and everyone moved to their places, also alerting the St. Mungo's staff. The Death Eaters did get through the wards in spite of the Order's incoming fire. The battle had begun in earnest.

The Hogwart's Team was not out classed by the Death Easters and matched them blow for blow. Even Madam Sprout was holding "her own." The rescue teams were doing well keeping the field free of the wounded. They were a fun lot and bantered between and amongst themselves. The team system worked well, and if conditions were misjudged, the staff would find the appropriate location once inside. Even Filch had to send a few up to the Hospital Wing that he found breathing.

The battle heated up; the Weasley twins were stealth making quick time around to the wounded. Charlie Weasley took a slicing hex to the ribs and fell. George and Fred were there as fast as they could. George was circling on the defensive and Fred was over Charlie.

"You know this is your own fault, you got fat sitting around taking care of those dragons. You might as well be wearing a target." Fred said teasingly to Charlie,

Charlie winced, "Don't make me laugh you bugger."

The Lestranges appeared; George could tell who it was because they were calling each other by name. Two other Death Eaters also intermittently engaged him as well.

"Fred your protego is fading cast another and hurry up man, you're not a healer"

"Shut your mouth George, I may not be a healer, but I am an artisan", he said winking at Charlie.

Neville and Luna had seen George's dilemma across the field and began firing, but the distance was a little too great to be effective. George had taken a Death Eater out with a Rictusempra (tickling hex); the man was now in a fit of painful laughter. Neville had called out Bellatrix who had taken off her mask, while the another Death Eater was trying to work both angles.

Then Fred called seriously, "George, ready for transfer. I'll take the protego off. On my count 1,2,3".

At that moment, a curse blindsided George and he fell leaving Fred wide open. Charlie's red coin took him out of the fray. Rodolphus Lestrange saw the opening and rang out an Avada Kedavra hitting Fred right in the chest.

Crawling towards his brother, sliced shallowly in the side, George quickly cast a protego. "Fred," the boy said pulling his brother towards him. "Fred come on, no time for jokes. Come on Fred, we still have to pull the bit on Malfoy. Damn it man you can't do this. George's words were beginning to muffle in Fred's chest. "… Always been with me… always." Seeing his protego failing, George's only thought was to take care of Fred and keep him safe. He fumbled with the red and the black coins, even though he knew which one to use. " I'll take care of you, no ones going to get to you now." He pressed the black coin to Fred's heart "Finite Incantatem," the Protego dropped … "Portus."

George had no protection he was kneeling on the ground and he didn't care; he wished silently 'just kill me'. Suddenly Bill was pulling him to his feet. "Come on George"

"Fred 's …"

"Come now, we all still need you, come on he'd want you to!" Bill said coaxing trying hard not to think of his fallen brother; George's legs began to move.

As the two Weasleys were making their way across the field, they heard a strange sound, as did several nearer the castle and the forest. On top of a small hill near the forest looking over onto the battlefield was a huge spider making a strange sound and then in a second, hundreds and hundreds of acromantula came out of the forest toward the battlefield.

Bill cast a sonorus and called out to the Team "Protegos up! Move to the wall!" All the fighters stopped what they were doing and obeyed their trainer on command, moved towards the castle wall.

Some had seen the spiders and moved quickly, others were so preoccupied with their opponents that they just moved on command not knowing why. Thanks to the rescue teams keeping up with the wounded, the field was clear, except for the Death Eater's.

The Weasleys had grouped close together. George looked over the field and saw his father crouched over writhing. "Dad" George ran; he was not going to loose anyone else today. The spiders were near; Bill, who had been watching their approach, turned in time to see George pressing the Whomping Willow, which had been charmed by Flitwick not to move, and swiftly, with the strength of three men, pulled and shoved his father inside following him. The spiders passed just as the tree was sealed.

"Dad" are you ok" Arthur was shaking and trying to communicate.

" Dad, don't. I'm going to send you to the Hospital Wing"

George took out the red coin he had held near Fred and placed it over his Dad's heart.

He whispered a portus and Arthur Weasley was gone; George was alone.

Outside things were quite different, the spiders had moved like stampeding cattle through the battlefield catching many Death Eaters unaware. Some of the wizard's went on the offensive, but there were too many creatures. Some cast protegos but the fear and adrenaline sucked the wizard's energy flailing them into the throng.

The creatures were like machines and seemed to focus solely on the wizards in Death Eater garb. Several of the order watched the Lestranges escape, but were unwilling to let down their shield to fire.

Bellatrix had discerned the garments were a hazard and disposed of them. The Lestranges quickly climbed up the different ledges to the back of the castle as if they were going towards something.

Many spiders web wrapped the Death Eaters that were still alive, carrying them off for later.

When the acromantula finished with what could only be termed 'their mission'; they turned and rounded in a U and headed back to the forest. As the Hogwart's Team watched, the creatures re-enter their domain, some caught site of a larger spider heading behind the castle.

The remaining Hogwart's team looked at the field, it smelled of death; it was empty.

Remembering George and Arthur, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny ran to the tree. Bill got there first and the passage opened. He called, and called again as he entered the tunnel. A moment later, he emerged with a distant looking George leaning on his body. The small remnant of their family drew in close and gathered into each other.

Remus watched and gave them time; he needed to follow the spider and the Lestranges. Finally he called," Bill, we need to go."

" If you go, we go" George said coming out of his stupor. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny chimed in agreement.

"We can't all go," said Bill, "someone needs to go to Dad and Charlie"

Mrs. Weasley turned to her youngest and touched her face gently, "I would feel so much better knowing you were with them, and that you were safe."

Ginny looked into her mother's eyes and knew she had to give her this peace and someone did need to be with her Dad and brother. Anyway, she was feeling overwhelmingly protective of them right now. "Yes Mum, I'll go" Ginny held her Mom's hand to her face as her mother kissed her. George and Bill simultaneously grabbed their little sister almost squashing her, but none of them cared at that moment, there was no such thing as too close.

"Bill" Remus's voice was urgent.

Ginny separated from her family hesitantly, then out of the crowd Neville stepped forward and retrieved her. If he could have only seen the trust and gratitude that graced the Weasleys' faces at his gentle but firm arm around Ginny.

With that, the group was off toward the back of the castle.

888

Hermione mentally recorded all the stories. Some were from the people themselves and some were from those that heard and saw them. For instance, Neville had heard what had transpired between George and Fred, and had told her at a quiet moment.

She had asked Harry what had happened while she was "out" in the chamber. They had both been curious at the ending of Rodolphus. Ron was tight lipped, but when they were alone with the other Weasleys they asked him again. He hesitated as he looked at George.

Very quietly, he began, "I was firing _Expelliarmus_ but not hitting him. Then he started to yell at me, stupid stuff like being a blood traitor and all. Then he started on about how he had killed Fred. Well he didn't say Fred, he said, ' One of those twins, they look so alike it doesn't matter.'" Ron paused looking at the tears in his mother's eyes. Those eyes said 'I know the difference between my babies, I know.'

Ron went on," It took me a moment to register everything he was saying, but when I did, I went wild, I lost control, I caught a glimpse of Lestrange and with all the hate in my heart I hit him with an Avada Kedavra. He fell in the water. There was no time; Voldamort was on my tale and I began to run. I could see Harry levitating Hermione. So I ran toward her as fast as I could, and well you know the rest." He ended even softer than he began.

Everyone was silent, and no one moved. Then George slowly walked towards Ron, put his hands on Ron's shoulders, looked him in the eye and said, " Thank you… for both of us, thank you" The Weasley's all gathered around. Harry and Hermione held back until invited to join in.

The funerals were many, and sometimes there were a couple in one day. The survivors were beyond exhausted as they slowly came out of shock. They tried to sleep in their own rooms but for two nights, larger groups ended up together sleeping close. The third night they didn't fight it, but accommodated themselves with cots in one room. They were each other's touchstones to the reality they experienced together and each other's safety.

For weeks and weeks it was like this, but slowly each one knew it couldn't continue, they would go back to their families, make plans for University and/or jobs, but then, by no formal understanding, would show up on Friday night for the weekend; even this part of the recovery diminished after a while.

Harry and Hermione had gone to London, Hermione to check out the Wizard University at Oxford, and Harry to look into the auror program at the Ministry. Hermione had decided to double major in charms and potions, and was looking forward to pouring herself into something. Although there was nothing but friendship between them, the two found a flat that suited them both. They needed their touchstones.

Ron wanted to work close to home for a while, as did all the Weasleys. George needed help with the joke shop so Ron went to work there. All the Weasleys would pop in and out, helping George, and remembering Fred, on a regular basis.

Hogwarts opened as normal. Headmistress McGonagall had given Ginny access to the Burrow and joke shop via floo. The girl was aloud to come and go at will as long as her studies and responsibilities as Head Girl did not fall by the wayside.

And so, very slowly, life began once more.

88888888888888888

A pop sounded in the living room of a small cottage in Vilassar, Catalonia. A man with greasy black hair plopped down on his couch and exhaling said, "My debt is paid."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Credit goes to Marbel Meadows for the last quote.

Credit goes to amr's Lioness Prophesies for the base idea of coin port keys. This story can be found through Dark Sarcasm.

**Catalonia**- is today one of the 17 autonomous communities that constitute the Kingdom of Spain.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Watson, Mr. Campbell, you have exactly four minutes to get to your rooms without running. Seeing that it would take at least seven minutes to get there in a full run, and you only have four… ten points from Ravenclaw each. Now, _without _running, go quickly to your rooms. Oh, and gentlemen," the boys who had been scurrying away stopped and looked over their shoulders, "don't let it happen again."

"Yes Professor" said the boys in unison as they turned race walking to their rooms.

Hermione said this practically without breathing and with such routine that her private thoughts were barely interrupted. She had been thinking that after 5 years with almost non-stop activity she needed a vacation away from everything and everyone. She had graduated in three years from Oxford as a Potions and Charms Mistress, and had been hired immediately by Minerva. The initial terms of her employment were to assist Professor Flitwick and the Potion Mistress, Henrietta Johansson with the lower level classes.

As Ron would say, Professor Johansson was two years past her expiration date. Consequently, a "slip and slide" incident involving the contents of a punch bowl at the Halloween Ball initiated a nervous breakdown for the unstable potion's mistress. Fortunately, she saved face with the student body, because many thought it was a new dance craze. Soon after, she wisely retired; leaving Hermione to take over all of the potion classes.

Even though Hermione didn't want to think about Professor Snape she often wondered how he had kept all the potions classes fairly accident free. She had had ten non- fatal explosions, all but two seen in the Hospital Wing, and that was just in the remainder of that first year. So this year she took a page out of Professor Snape's book and began using a sterner demeanor, and it seemed to be working. She also continued in Charms as before with the lower level classes; it kept her busy, but then she liked busy, less time to think.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just less time to think, it was less time for everything. She had imagined herself with two published research articles and a serious relationship by now. Neither had happened. So here she was mid May of her second year with nothing but her job.

She had tried dating at Oxford but it was a bust, nobody was truly interesting to her or she to them.

John Trent had made it through more dates than most, but ironically, she had loved John's family, but not John. Oh, she loved John as a friend but that was it.

This was the theme of her life, ' friends, friends everywhere, and none to date.' She had literally gone out with all the available Weasley's at least once or twice; but it was nigh unto incest. She had even dated Neville a couple of times... nothing. Then there was Madam Pince's nephew, he had been surprisingly cute, but undoubtedly gay, and apparently still in the closet, at least with his family. There was one blessing though; she and Harry never tried dating, they just knew better.

Hermione seemed to be the girl men dated before settling down. _Nice to know you have a function in life_ she thought. Charlie married a gal he had dated previously from Romania, Tasha. He was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Tasha was expecting their first. Bill had already been engaged to Fleur at the time of the final battle; they recently had their second. Neville married Ginny. He was working from home; having a very successful export business of rare plants and potion ingredients. Hermione bought almost exclusively from him. Harry was dating Luna and it looked serious from all indications. Ron was still playing the field as was George, but she thought for different reasons. Ron was just having fun. George…. George seemed afraid to be attached to anyone again, although he seemed to come back to Lavender over and over; she had matured a lot and had dated Fred briefly in school, so there was an unspoken understanding.

The bottom line, Professor Granger was the eternal sister to all the men in her life, and probably, the soon to be spinster known as Aunt Hermione.

Tomorrow was just another testament to her state of affairs. She was attending the senior voice recital of her "little sister" Nina, who was actually John's sister. Nina had a beautiful voice, and other than seeing John and the Trents, they always were trying to get her and John back together, Hermione was looking forward to it.

Since the interaction with the Ravenclaw boys earlier, she had made it around the castle once, and she wasn't even on duty. This was par for the course, Hermione frequently delayed going to her rooms and more specifically going to bed. She often volunteered for night patrol or would study after hours in the Library. Madam Pince had even given her an extra set of keys. Sometimes like tonight, she would just wander around the castle often ending up in the Astronomy Tower.

She stood there looking over the ledge, sometimes jumping would flash through her mind, but not tonight, she had had a rough day and was actually sleepy. Defeated, she headed to her rooms.

That night the nightmares came as always; they came sometimes with dead friends, sometimes basilisks, spiders, or Snape; and sometimes all of them combined. They would vary in detail and location; she might be in the chamber or some place normal like Rosmerta's, or the Great Hall, but the one's with Professor Snape frightened her most. He/it never hurt her in the dreams, but often she saw the image of him on top of Voldamort with his fangs out. Snape was always transforming when Hermione thought that there would be no surprises; when she thought she was safe. In one recurring dream, he would be teaching potions and would come to look in her caldron; and when he would go to stir it for color, all of a sudden, his hand would become a spider pincer, and then she would look up and see an eight-eyed creature hovering over her. She always woke up in a sweat and very often screaming. She took dreamless sleep potion, but was scared of abusing it; also, she noticed after taking it over a few successive days, she would become agitated; apparently, people needed their dreams.

Hermione, like many of her comrades in arms, had been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. Sometimes she demonstrated it in an exaggerated startle reflex, in other instances, she would zone out and lose time, but most often it was demonstrated in anxiety attacks; they would begin with a claustrophobic feeling, which she had learned to identify quickly and intercept with a calming draught.

Hermione woke the next day and dressed in her everyday robes. She pulled out a non-wrinkle muggle dress and shrunk it down so it fit in her pocket. She needed to stop at the apothecary before going into London.

Hermione apparated into Diagon Alley and made her way leisurely to the apothecary; window-shopping here and there, until she found herself at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The bell rang and George looked up, "Hermione! Hey Ron, Hermione's here." George came out from behind the counter and gave her a big hug.

"George how's business?" Hermione asked breathlessly in his tight squeeze.

"Good, how are teaching the dunderheads?" George said realizing he was squishing her.

"Same." she said straightening her robes.

Ron came from the back, "Hermione, how are you, how's teaching the dunderheads?" George looked at Hermione and they both laughed.

"You two have been working together too long." Hermione said smiling.

"What?" Ron said confused looking from one to the other; " I'm missing something aren't I?"

"I'll explain it later." George waved him off, turning towards Hermione, "So what brings you to the alley today Professor Granger?"

"I just needed to stop at the apothecary," she stated looking around the shop.

"Really, why not Hogsmeade?" said Ron.

"Jiggers has the best for what I need," Hermione said quickly changing the subject, "Anyway I just stopped in to say hi, I have a few other things to do too."

Just then, a customer walked in and said, "Excuse me… could you help me? It's my son's birthday and here's the list."

Ron said, "I'll be happy to help you with that Madam" and then in a whisper turned to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "See you soon."

"Ok", she said in a low voice giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well," turning to George, "I better leave you to it."

"Yeah, it was sure nice to see ya'."

"You too", she looked into his eyes, "How's Lavender?"

"Good" he said sheepishly irritated, "I guess anyway, she seemed good when I saw her last...you know me."

Giving him a kiss, "Yes George I know you."

"See ya 'Mione"

"You did that just to aggravate me George Weasley"

" That'll teach ya," he smiled and turned.

Smirking, Hermione left the store and headed down to Slug & Jiggers.

"Good day Mistress Granger" an older male voice announced.

'Good Day Mr. Jiggers, do you have anything new today?" Hermione asked politely just making conversation.

"As a matter of fact I do," said the portly man excitedly.

"Really," Hermione said distantly while examining the fresh herbs, obviously Neville's.

"Right here Mistress Granger," sticking a bottle in her face, "A sweet dreams potion from a new label. I can barely keep it on the shelves."

Hermione looked at the bottle. "What an odd brand name. What is this name Vilassar?"

"I had wondered myself and looked it up, apparently it's a city in Catalonia," the man said looking at the bottle thoughtfully through his nose tipped spectacles.

Hermione examined it. The label had a stark look, but the name itself was romantic. "How many doses per bottle?" she asked.

"That's just the thing, it is concentrated and is enough for two weeks." He said; proud that he had found something that truly interested her.

"Really, how fascinating." She held the bottle to the light. "Well, I will take one to try and one to test."

"Very good Mistress Granger, should I add that to your regular order?" he enquired.

"Yes, I wonder if this label has that also." She said thinking aloud.

"Why yes it does," he said interested.

"Well" she said with an air of decision, "let me try this first before doing anything rash."

"I know Mr. Lupin must appr-"

"Mr. Jiggers, discretion." she reminded him with a polite scolding tone.

"Yes of course Mistress I apologize."

"Well, Hoogan's potion has suited quite well." Hermione said absently.

"You know I think this new label will give Hoogan's a run for its money." Since Mr. Jigger's customer was now thinking of other things, he cleared his throat and said, "Will you be paying for the next three months Mistress Granger?"

Coming out of her thoughts, "What? Oh no. There are five moon cycles left before the summers over, let's do that."

"Very good." he said.

The bill settled, she left making her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. It had been Hermione's habit to come in every 4 months or so and look at Mr. Jigger's merchandise and pay for Remus's wolfsbane potion. The proprietor would then send it to him anonymously. She berated herself for not mastering the potion like Professor Snape, but she hadn't had the time either, at least that is what she told herself.

As she walked, she thought, 'poor Remus', she knew her thoughts were of a literal and figurative poverty. Even being a war hero hadn't helped his status and financial situation. Minerva had offered him the DADA position, but a great offer came from a private company and he turned her down. Then when they found out he was a werewolf it suddenly 'fell through', and by then Minerva had already hired Jeremy Kister.

On the brighter side, Harry was passing on cases to Remus that the Aurors didn't want to deal with and that probably should be handled privately anyway. Remus was doing well with these and his name was getting around. He was also living at Grimmauld Place. Harry didn't want to live there, but he didn't really want to get rid of it either, so it was a perfect solution for both of them. Besides, Harry was fixing up Godric's Hollow, which was another sign he was serious about Luna.

So now Hermione was off to the conservatory, bracing herself for to be accosted with love by John's family. Hermione changed at the Leaky Cauldron and got some looks when she came out of the restroom. She thought it was because of the muggle clothing. She wasn't naïve though, she knew she had a nice body, but she usually just buried it under her robes and put out an oblivious asexual vibe. At times this didn't work, which in turn made her feel uncomfortable; she liked being invisible.

Hermione arrived with perfect timing, just long enough to say a proper hello to John and the Trent's, and yet short enough she to be excused to find a seat. Nina sang beautifully, she even sang an Italian song titled with her name. Then toward the end Nina sang a sad sounding song. She first did the song in English, it was about a soldier going to war, and then she sang it in what sounded like French but not quite, but both times the song ended distinctly with the name Vilassar.

Hermione gave the girl a gentle hug, "Oh Nina that was wonderful!"

"Thanks for coming Hermione," and then in a conspiratorial whisper said, "and for putting up with my family."

"It was my pleasure. Now may I ask a question? That song about the soldier, was that some sort of French?"

"No, well they have a similar base, but it was a Catalonian folksong", Nina responded trying not to be rude, but still looking to see who else was in the auditorium.

"And that name Vilassar?" Hermione hurried sensing Nina's distraction.

"I believe it's a city there."

"Thanks Nina, I'll talk to you later, your public awaits you." Hermione hugged her and left.

Nina's words stuck with her, as did the name on the bottles in her pocket. Twice in one day, Trelawny would say it was a sign. Maybe it was. She would try the potion from Vilassar and if it worked, she would owl the travel agent and see if Catalonia was as nice as it sounded; if so she would see about a cottage for the summer.

Hermione slept that night like she hadn't slept in years, and when Snape came to her, he almost looked pleasant, no surprises. She dreamed of many things that night… all truly sweet.

88888888888888888888888888

**Catalonia**- is today one of the 17 autonomous communities that constitute the Kingdom of Spain.


End file.
